RWBY - Clockwork Hero
by Lazy Writer Lazy Effort
Summary: As the hero's duty being fullfilled, he is needed in another. As being the Champion of Order, he has a responsibility to create order through the chaos running amok in remnant. Time-manipulating semblance. Almost-OP Hero. On Hiatus... Sorry readers...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: AQW and RWBY are respectively owned by Rooster Teeth and Artix Entertainment. I only write stuff

* * *

(Hero Point of View)

Darkness…

…

…

…

In this vast void of space I float, waiting to be brought to the light yet I wonder why it's been so long…

…

Maybe Death is busy reaping souls or making deals to mortals…

…

…

…

As I was about to be bored, a flash of light appeared in front of me…

Maybe this was it…

? ? ?: Hero…

Or not

…

As I can't see the outline of this person, I already know whom this is due to its unique presence…

Hero: C-C-Celestia! PRIESTESS!

Celestia: Yes it is I dear hero, and for an old friend, will you do me a favour…

Hero: Sure, whatever you say.

Celestia: As I was resting in Paradise, the entity of Order itself wanted me to tell you that one of many dimension is full of chaos while little order has remained. And to have a better chance in succeeding the peace of this world, it wanted you to interfere with the fate that has been place for this world. And as a hero, do you accept this responsibility?

Hero: W-W-Wait! The being of order told you to tell me… this is getting real complicated…

Celestia:*Serious glare* Hero, do you accept or not?

As I looked into the eyes of my old friend, I see my own reflection. My nature as a hero and a seeker for adventure has taken over my former personality as the Eternal Dragon of Time, turning me into a peace maker. And I said-

Hero: Oh what the heck, I'm never going to escape this am I … Fine, I accept the question … on two condition.

Celestia: As long as it is useful to your quest.

Hero: Sure. First…

…

…

…

Can I bring my treasure and items? And secondly, can I keep my powers?

Celestia: It is an acceptable request so, I shall bid you farewell old friend. Good luck on your arrival, you will be going in HOT.

Hero: Yeah Sure! ... Wait, What?!

Before I could speak more, I felt my body being dragged in the ground, like being dragged by a huge magnet.

…

…

…

Through the mysterious glowing portal…

…

…

…

And I screamed

Hero: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Like a damsel in distress.

* * *

...

Celestia: Do you think he will succeed?

…

…

…

? ? ?: Of course, I made a deal with DEATH and got a small favor for him to be revived in another world. After all, he is my champion.

...

...

...

The Champion Of Order and the Eternal Dragon of Time

* * *

(Meanwhile in another world)

...

...

...

...

...

? ? ?: *Shivers* Huh, this is a first. I have never feared anything, until now. I shall prepare for the coming storm.

* * *

 **That's a wrap.**

 **Reviews for my first fanfiction. {Actually, I don't really read reviews}**

 **It'll take me a month to make another chapter due to being busy.**

 **Thanks for READING…**

 **C. Ya L8er**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: AQW and RWBY are respectively owned by Rooster Teeth and Artix Entertainment. I just write stuff.

* * *

(Remnant, On a certain forest in Vale)

[Before cannon]

3rd Person View

A certain man with silver hair and wearing green outfit, trekking in the dangerous forest known as "Forever Fall" to investigate the strange aura reading he was getting in his scroll. As he walks, he was in deep thought thinking about the possibilities of what it was and to know if it was one of those relics of legend.

And suddenly, a yellow meteor traveling in high velocity through deeper in the woods. Ozpin was broken out from his musing and fascinated by the yellow blur, as it was giving the aura signal from his scroll and it was only rising. So he ventured to where directly that unknown object was headed.

* * *

As he arrived to the trajectory he was headed, he was surprised that the unknown object in the crater was actually a person; a boy with locks of white hair(Locks of tomix) currently in fact nagging and infuriated of his status right now.

Hero: Seriously, what the heck lady, we've been friends for a long time! You should have given me a heads up Priestess! And why the heck am i doing here far from civilization?! Please, this better be not a JOKE!

Ozpin: This is not a joke young man.

Hero: *Turns around* Wha- Who are you?

Ozpin: I am Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, and you are?

Hero: {Thought} Is it really fine if i tell him who I am, I really have problems trusting anyone since I'm in a new world. Although the presence of this man reveals to me that he's a good guy, and i really need information in this place.

Hero: Fine, I am Haven, Sword Haven, and i need a map and some books to know where the heck I am.

Hero: {Thought} I would have used Artix or Cysero's names but, it feels like I'm mocking them if I did that. And the name just came to me, I can't think of anything else. Athough I didn't actually have a name.

Ozpin: A direct approach, so shall I give you my answer. You are in Forever Falls, a wide forest in Vale and abundant of trees and full of grimms.

Hero: Uhh wait, what are grimms?

Ozpin: How do you not know that creatures of Grimm are common knowledge the people.

Hero:*Murmurs* Uuuhhhmm, well you see... I... am... from... another world.

Ozpin: Come again?

Hero: *Gulps* I said...

...

...

I am from another world.

Ozpin: Coming from you unique outfit, i can understand. Besides you can't lie from what I can see from your current situation.

Hero: Huh?

As the hero heard this, he looked at himself for what he is wearing. As he is wearing his Timekiller Class with the hood place at his nape and with his Ragnarok sword strapped at his back.

Hero: Never knew I was still wearing these.

Ozpin: {Thought} From his clothing, it is unique in a sense and clearly show that its technology is at a higher degree than ours. Maybe he can help me to my directive.

Ozpin: I have a proposition for you young man. Would you be interested to join me in my school?

Hero: And what is the purpose of this school of yours? {Thought} This guy reminds me Warlic. Maybe he is this worlds counterpart.

Ozpin: Beacon academy trains students to become Hunters and Huntressess to protect the people of Remnant and to hunt these creatures called grimms.

Hero: There's more to it, am I right.

Ozpin: Yes there is, let us continue our talk in my campus. And tell me about you and your homeworld

Hero: Sure. I've already told you my name so...

* * *

(Timeskip, Beacon Academy)

Ozpin: So your telling me that your the reincarnation of a Time dragon, became a chaos lord, a champion of chaos, even turned into death just for once, and defeated your worlds most dangerous enemy the Queen of Chaos.

Hero: Yep, althought I didn't do it alone. I have my friends with me and my adventuring buds. And I did fought a lot of behemoths and bossess in the past, and there lot more stories I have about my adventures ya know.

Ozpin: That discussion will be finished later. As I said before, would you accept of joining my school as a student so you will learn of what you will be dealing in the future.

Hero: {Thought} The offer is tempting, but he's right; Knowledge is Power. Fighting an enemy without information is a sure downfall.

Hero: Sure. You seem trust able enough.

Ozpin: Alright. I need to construct your ID and Background, then you will be done. You will receive your allowance once a month. Is that an acceptable offer?

Hero: Yep, but where will I stay?

Ozpin: At our dormitories, our school accommodates rooms for a group of four but I shall give you one for yourself only.

Hero: Wait wher- WHOOOOOOAAAAAA! This is so cool! How come I never noticed it! Man, I never thought your academy would be this big. Seriously, I mean the few schools I've visited aren't this big, even Necro U. The only thing I've seen as big as this are mostly castles, fortress or keeps.

Ozpin: *Smirk*I welcome you to Beacon Academy. You would be surprised of how wide the inside would be. Anyway you will be joining the new students at the end of summer break so, do what you want in the meantime. So here is your scroll and your school uniform, and anything you want to know is in your scroll. Every student must have individual scroll so don't lose yours. And don't tell them about where you came from or there will be consequences. Fare thee well young man, and good luck.

Hero: Sure thanks. That was quick, weird.

As Ozpin walks away, our dear hero ponders of what he must do in this world thinking of the possibilities.

Hero: Oh what the heck, I'll just wing it. I've always made the impossible possible so what could happen. Anyway let's check my scroll, Ozpin said that everything I want to know is in this thing. Kinda looks like a lower version of Lore's tech, although our technology is a little bit advanced than from here and sometimes it's combined with magic too so; enough murmuring I'll just check it.

...

...

...

...

* * *

(A few minutes later)

As I checked my map from my scroll, I went to my dorm. While I was strolling, I checked my scroll for the information written about myself and was surprised of the outcome.

Hero: Whoa, that was quick. Is Ozpin a spy or something, I thought it would take a day just creating this data but man, I shouldn't judge a book by its cover; and by book I mean Ozpin. So written in here is my name Sword Haven, age eighteen, from Vale, no parents, and from an unknown village and... that's all, just a few directories. No matter, fine by me. Well seems like I've arrived at my destination, lets see whats inside.

As I opened the door I saw...

...

...

...

Four pair of beds, a bookcase, and a desk. Just that and the bookcase is empty.\

Hero: {Thought} Ozpin said that I could have the room for myself so, I'll just dump the beds and get my own bed from my bank. So lets check it out.

As I checked my bank inventory(I said to celestia that I would want to bring all my stuff with me, Including my Household items, even money), It was overflowing with my treasuries, mountains of gold from what I've accumulated in all those years of adventuring and weapons. Lots and lots of weapons, ranging from melee to ranged weapons; armories, capes, even my pets are here(weird), and my classes, it was full of stuff. So I thought of what I should only take from my inventory to my room, my royal bed at the top left filled with small npc plushies at the sides and a Gaiazor plaque at the wall, my own two bookcase at either sides in the middle with glowing lanterns, drapes for the two windows, a lord of the underworld statue at the top front, a palace couch at the bottom left with a square table topped with a bonsai tree, a stemware os comp at the top right with a tallback chair, and a closet at the bottom right of your room. (House items can be found at the wiki)

Hero: And that's it *shakes of dirt at palms*, it took me a while what to put in this place,

As the hero rests in his bed, his clothing is changed wearing his Sparring Suit armor with a swordhaven symbol placed at his left side of his black sleeveless shirt.

Hero: I'm really excited who will be my classmates that I'll meet, probably they're strong. Can't wait for summer to end.

Little does the Hero knows that him coming here changed the fate of this world, while our antagonist prepares for war.

* * *

 **Author notes:**

 **So the Hero brought his items and pets and classess with him but, most of them won't be used in this. The classes can be changed but his usual classes will be the time manipulating ones like chronomancer, timekiller and others. I really need to sort some of these things out. Got writers block, so probably it might take more time to make another chapter.  
**

* * *

 **That's a wrap.**

 **Like, Reviews and comments would be really appreciating.**

 **C. Ya L8er**


	3. Authors note

**Author's Note:**

Sorry dear readers... This is not an update... the story is currently on hiatus due to being busy in other works...

I'm really stupid of not thinking this story through and might be put to rewrite or continued...

So... Ciao...

I really apologise...

...

...

...

...

T-T I feel really stupid right now...


End file.
